Getting Even
by TheBrokenReflection
Summary: "Uchiha Sasuke, I will make you pay." I said, angry green orbs clashing with obsidian. Placing a finger under my chin, he tilted my face up as he leaned down towards me, an amused chuckle escaping from his lips, "Is that so Haruno? I can't wait." -Full Summary Inside-


**A/N= **I'm now going to complete this story. Beware; there will be a number of changes; Major changes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not owe Naruto nor any of the characters. They are used for amusement purposes only.

* * *

**Full story summary: **After an embarrassing incident carried out by the schools devil, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura swore revenge; she would get him back for the humiliation he had caused her. But as Sakura finds out as she spends more time with Sasuke: you can't get close to fire without getting burned.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Today was a normal day for me, Haruno Sakura. Like every other high school day I was certain nothing would disrupt my average routine that I had grown accustomed to over the months of attending Konoha High School. Of course, looking back then I didn't realize how wrong I was on that very particular day. Who would have known that on one very normal day, I Haruno Sakura; otherwise known as the girl with pink hair, could capture the attention of the schools youngest protégé; Uchiha Sasuke. A devil in disguise. _

_Undoubtedly, catching his attention wasn't always a positive thing-everyone knew that._

_Like many of the greatest lessons taught in life, I learnt the hard way._

* * *

"Did you do the homework Orochimaru set us?"

"Of course I did." I replied absentmindedly, leafing through my notes at an increasing pace as I was all too aware the bell would ring, signalling for students to make their way to their designated lessons.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked, leaning into the row of lockers beside me, arms crossed as she waited patiently for me to finish.

"Aha!" I cried out triumphantly, attaining the pages of notes I had been searching for. "I was just looking for his homework."

Tenten rolled her chocolate brown eyes at my answer. "You're one of the most hardworking students in the school but what most people don't know, you're also a total scatterbrain." Tenten was those types of people who would tell you something straight on: bad or good.

Although I hated to admit it, she was right. I had a skill for losing objects very quickly and forgetting them just as easily.

"Well no one is perfect." I shot back lamely, shutting my locker and rearranging the papers in my arms.

"Dear Sakura, there is where you are wrong. Turn around and you'll see how perfect a person can get."

Doing as she had told me, my gaze was immediately drawn to a dark figure that was already surrounded by a group of people, within seconds of him entering the school. Like always, he held the air of nonchalance around him, his dark onyx eyes obscured by his raven locks. What Tenten said was true; no one could deny his beautiful looks nor his intelligence. Thinking back now, I had been aware that I had never once seen him smile. Not for anyone.

"Seems like Sakura chan too has fallen for his devilish charms." Tenten said from beside me, snapping me out of my thoughts that I hadn't realized I had started to dwell on.

I rolled my apple green orbs at her statement as we turned around and began to walk towards our lesson just as the bell went. "Give me more credit Tenten, as if I would fall for such a shady guy."

I never got to hear Tenten's reply as a second later something hard, painfully collided with my back as my notes sprang free of my hands. I found myself on my way to meet the cold, hard ground. I hissed in pain as my arms took most of the impact of the fall. I lay there, confused and hurt- hearing giggles from students who had witnessed my mortifying downfall. Suddenly someone took hold of my arm and hauled me up onto my two feet.

"Sakura, Sakura, are you hurt?" Asked Tenten as she helped steady me. Someone thrust my notes- now a jumbled mess into my arms.

I looked around to see the source of my embarrassment only to find a guy with white hair retrieving a football from behind me, a sheepish grin placed on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him and ignoring everyone around me, I marched up towards where he was standing.

His features lit in mild surprise when his periwinkle coloured irises landed on me. I only stopped when I was but a mere inches away from him. "Are you a retard or something?" I hissed at him.

"No." He said unsurely as his friends around him tittered. I was beyond pissed; not only was I late to lesson but now all my carefully written notes were a mess and I had an aching back to deal with, never mind the humiliation it had caused. And all this guy could do was smile like an idiot, with no manners to offer me an apology.

"Then you should know by now that one of the school rules states that no balls of any kind are permitted inside of school." I said each word while jabbing the football he held in his hands.

"Hey." A deep, low voice entered. A small jolt of shock ran through me as I realized Uchiha Sasuke had been standing next to the white haired guy through the whole ordeal.

I tilted my face to gaze at him, "What?" I snapped, impatiently. The surprised gasp that had arose from the students who had stayed to observe the situation, hadn't got unnoticed by me. But I was beyond caring to see why that was.

"You're annoying."

Without another word, he pushed past me with the rest the clique that followed him around like a group of loyal dogs. I was stood there, mouth agape before I shut it quickly, glaring angrily at his back as he disappeared around a corner.

"You arrogant son of-"

"Sakura!" Tenten hollered at me as I muttered cuss words under my breath, the hallway now suddenly desolate, give or take a few late stragglers. "We're late!"

* * *

"Sakura, lighten up your ghastly expression. It's frightening to watch." Ino said as she tucked into her lunch. It was already ten minutes into lunch break and already the cafeteria was alive with the regular buzz of hundreds of conversations going on accompanied by the sounds of cutlery, music and laughter from time to time. Already in a sullen mood, I decided to ignore Ino for her sake as I half heartedly poked at my own dinner.

"Well, what would you do Ino, if you not only got humiliated in front of the whole school, end up late for lesson and get a detention for handing in unsatisfactory work in?" Spoke up Tenten from beside me.

This time round Ino rolled her baby blue eyes. "Okay, fine. But it's not like its end of the world so cheer up."

I gave a small smile in return. She was right; there was no point in dwelling on what had happened. I was prepared to put the whole ordeal behind me and forget about it but of course life had other plans for me as I found after a few seconds later. Ino had turned to talk to me, raising her eyes from the table to my face only to have them frozen on something behind my shoulder.

"Does the incident that happened in the morning explain why Uchiha freaking Sasuke is walking towards our table?" Ino asked not once taking her eyes off the figure coming in the direction of our table.

I don't know what stopped me from turning around and looking at him like both Ino and Tenten were now doing so. I remained in the same position, tense and waiting for what would unfold next. I didn't have to wait long as a second later; I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder.

"Hey."

I could easily recognise the voice even if it was only the second time hearing it. The only difference now was it was said in a much softer tone this time around. I think I would have sat there, ignoring him, hoping him and trouble would both go away but it was not to be as Ino kicked me warningly under the table. A kick that promised consequences if I didn't react soon.

Mentally preparing myself, I shifted around my seat so that I could face him only to find myself gazing into dark pools of obsidian. I could have sat there and stared into them all day if I could; I don't think I had seen eyes so dark on anyone before- but I he had started to talk.

"I want to apologise for being so rude to you in the morning and on behalf of Suigetsu for throwing the football."

Without breaking his gaze, he indicated with a tilt of his head towards a table with the rowdy students, which also happened to be the most respected students. However they were quiet for once as they looked towards the interaction between me and the Uchiha. I almost, immediately spotted a mop of golden hair amongst them all.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The only person from the whole table who I actually thought earned the respect of the fellow students. He was always smiling his disarming smile but however this time he was wearing an expression that I had only seen in the most serious of matters. A frown graced his lips as he refused to look at me, his bright cerulean eyes downcast.

Before I could divulge any more on why that was, a can of coke was thrust in front of my face.

"It's not much but it's a small sign of my apology." He said in his alluring voice.

He paused, waiting for me to take it and then that's when I was aware on the deafening silence surrounding the cafeteria. A quick sweep of the whole room revealed to me that indeed, nearly the entire student body was looking at the two of us.

_Aw come on! How special is the Uchiha for him to capture everyone's attention?! _I thought, cringing inwardly.

Seeing no other way out of this situation but to accept the can; the cold metal sending small waves of chill through my hand, I accepted it.

"Thanks." I said out of common courtesy.

He took a few steps back but his eyes never once left my own. I stared quizzically at him but he stopped after a fair distance away, still facing me.

"Sakura wa-" Naruto shouted before he was quickly silenced by a girl with vibrant red hair, clamping his mouth shut. As if she could feel my gaze on her, she looked towards me, giving me a small smile that didn't quite sit right on her red lips.

Many things didn't add up today but with the power of everyone's gazes directed at me, I opened the clip to the can and was unprepared for the burst of glittering spray that hit me: drenching me in the sticky liquid. I spluttered, wiping away the drink from my eyes as I heard the laughter, all directed at me yet again.

My heart fell to my feet as I realized this was one of their jokes. I could feel Tenten and Ino helping me up as they tried to wipe access liquid from my hair and clothes. But even so I could hear the words uttered by the demon that caused all this, loud and clear.

"As if I would apologize to someone like you."

What made me angrier was the fact that not a hint of emotion entered his tone as he said it. I swiped my drenched strands of hair away from my eyes and gave him a look of pure venom, uttering the words I hoped he would never forget.

"I will get you back for this."

The only reply I got was an upwards tilt to the corner of his mouth as he turned around, walking to his table where everyone except Naruto were laughing. When the Uchiha had reached the table, he got many slaps on the back.

I willed the tears not to fall, not in front of everyone. I moved away from Ino and Tenten, not looking them in the eyes as I muttered a quick goodbye. "I'm going to the girl's toilet to clear up. I'll meet you in class."

Ignoring their calls, I speed walked out of the cafeteria, head held low so that no one could see the stray tears that had escaped.

* * *

Wads of toilet paper were littered around my feet as I continued to wipe at the coke, in vain. Everything from the upper part of my body felt sticky and disgusting. Tears continued to stream silently down my face before I gave up wiping, instead staring at my disgruntled appearance in the mirror. My pink tresses were now a frizzy mess after I had tried washing them, hanging at either sides of my face. My eyes were rimmed red from all the tears and my cheeks were flushed pink, my school uniform stained and creased.

My hands clenched each side of the sink, the knuckles showing white as my anger flared every time I thought of the arrogant, conceited face of Uchiha Sasuke.

With a loud thump, the door to the toilets was banged open. With a start, I looked towards the direction, taking a step back from the sink. Tenten and Ino had rushed in and without a word, and had gathered me up into their sympathetic arms.

Feeling their comforting embrace, I let myself relax, unwinding my tense body. "You'll get wet." I said half heartedly, sniffing

"Never mind that, I just can't believe what he did." Exclaimed Ino as she and Tenten gave me a squeeze before pulling away, assessing the full damage inflicted. "Lucky Tenten was there to give him a right ear full for doing something like this to you."

My eyes widened upon hearing this, "Tenten did what?"

Ino's eyes became animated as she began talking, "Just after you rushed out of the cafeteria, Tenten had marched up to the bastards table and told them- and I quote word for word- you guys are really pathetic, playing immature pranks on fellow students. You really need to get off your high horses before someone kicks you off them. Next time you hurt Sakura, I will make you wish you hadn't- and then she marched off to find you. As I followed her, I looked back and I was surprised to find they had all gone quiet before this redhead got up angrily shouting something like 'how dare she say something like that to us', well I think that's what it was as I was already out the door."

When it came to Ino's interests, she had an amazing memory. I turned to Tenten speechless and without a word; I gave her a bone crushing hug. "You guys are the greatest friends."

Tenten laughed, returning the hug as Ino patted my head. "Now all we need to do is get them back. Especially the Uchiha."

"I agree." Tenten said as I nodded my head in answer, breaking the hug.

"But first we need to make Sakura presentable for her next lesson." Tenten shrugged off her blazer and held it out to me. "Take my blazer and throws yours in your locker. Your white t-shirt hasn't got many coke stains on it as the blazer took most of the hit and Ino probably has a brush and a ribbon to fix your hair."

"Oh, Tenten, I couldn't." I said, pushing the blazer back to her. "You'll get in trouble with the teachers."

Tenten shrugged her shoulders uncaringly, throwing the blazer to me. "You worry too much and besides you're in a much worse state than me."

Fresh tears sprang to my eyes as I did as she told. I could feel Ino's long, graceful fingers carefully easing out every knot in my hair before gently brushing it.

"Thank you." I said and I genuinely meant it. I really was lucky to have such great friends.

Ino giggled as Tenten rolled her eyes, good naturally.

"We're here for you Sakura."

* * *

_That day, all three of us arrived to our lessons late but as it was a first, the sensei let us off with a warning. It was fortunate for us that we had Kakashi sensei as he didn't question Tenten about her uniform, lack of it, thereof. _

_We didn't forget about our promise on bringing Sasuke to his knees, metaphorically speaking. And I was grateful at not having any lessons with him nor any other of his group as I wasn't sure I could quite keep my temper in check if I they had said anything to me. _

_I was adamant and determined about getting revenge on Sasuke. No matter how long it would take me I would pay him back for the humiliation he had caused me that very day._

_However, even so I didn't realize then that what I was putting myself into. _

_Uchiha Sasuke was like fire; I wouldn't be able to get close to him without getting hurt. Of course I had to learn the hard way. _

* * *

**A/N-** Reviews and flames are welcome. Please do point out any mistakes and grammatical errors as English isn't my first language. I've tried to make the plot as original as I could and there will be some twists in the future chapters.

Thanks for taking the time to read my chapter and if any confusion does occur, please let me know so I can clear it up.


End file.
